A Heroes Choice
by Yuji9029
Summary: The last Dragonborn was a hero like none other. He saved the world three times and reunited the Empire without the influence of the Talmor. And a hero like him deserves to fight against and at the side of the best heroes in history.
1. A Choice of Ascendance.

**A.N.: Random story idea.**

* * *

Skyrim.

A cold and dangerous place. The Nord who call it their home are stern and proud.

But skyrim, just like its inhabitants, has more to it then the cold mountains and dangerous wildlife. It has beauty unique to this place alone. From the beautiful display of light you can see almost every night in the sky, to the hot springs that you can find across the country.

Skyrim is the pride of its people, the proud motherland of the Nord. Yet it is also known for the heroes and villains it brought forth.

Potema, the Wolf Queen.

Ysgramor, of the fife hundred Companions

Pelagius, the mad emperor.

Olaf One Eye, slayer of Numinex.

And more, each legend bigger than the other.

But there is one who came centuries after the others that would surpass them all. The one who would once again unite the continent of Tamriel under one banner. A slayer of mortals and immortals. The one who will be the bridge between the divine and their mortal followers.

He who bears the title of Ysmir, the dragon of the north.

He who would slay Alduin, the oldest son of Akatosh.

He who would defeat the vampires of the Volkihar Clan.

A Warrior and a Scholar.

Companion and Mage.

Soldier and Emperor.

He who was known as the last Dragonborn. His journey brought him face to face with the strongest dragonborn to exist: Miraak.

Even in the face of such an impossible opponent, he prevailed. His duty to protect the world as his diving force, he would match Miraak spell for spell, shout for shout until he lands the finishing blow after a day long battle.

His story spread across Tamriel and caused a single hope across the Empire.

A hero of dragonblood, like the emperors past. A worthy heir to the throne, one who isn't under the Talmors thump.

This though spread silently across the Empire while the Dragonborn himself was unifying Skyrim once more after the bloody civil war, leading it to a victory for the Empire.

Soon the campaign to unify the Continent began and a long and bloody war ignited. A war that ended after two decades. At this point the people started to realise something.

Their leader. Their Emperor. Their Dragonborn wad not aging.

The people started speculating until a single priest of Akatosh delivered a revelation his god delivered to him to the Dragonborn.

Akatosh said:

"My son, you who shares my blood. You who bears my power shall be like your brothers, immortal and undying. Time shall not affect you and you shall watch over the mortal world, for you are its guardian."

So the Dragonborn took up the duty to protect the mortal races. At first he lead them to peace as their ruler and, once his rule passed a hundred years, he appointed another worthy soul, a young girl he raised as his own daughter even if they don't share blood, as the new Empress. The Dragonborn established lasting peace and returned to his homeland, Skyrim.

He joined his old mentor Paarthurnax on the highest mountain of Skyrim, the throat of the world. He took all his possesions with him, stored in a pocket dimension of his own creation only accessable by him. Once he arrived he resumed his study of magic and the Way of the Voice and how to improve the power of his shouts.

He continued doing so for Centuries, always watching over the world below.

And after all those years in isolation, he received a visit.

* * *

**Throat of the world**

Here he meditated among his brothers, the dragons that survived his hunt for Alduin. They all swore allegiance to him after the death of the eldest, aiding him in his rise to the throne and crushing the Aldmeri Dominion under their might.

He welcomed their presence. The only constant company in his life, they don't die, just like himself. It is rare for all of them to be gathered here, but the circumstances are unique.

Akatosh called them.

So here they waited for their father to speak to them. A rare event on its own.

Suddenly the sunlight grew stronger, from small rays to blinding beams of light, all of them concentrated on a single spot in the middle of the gathered brothers, right in front of the only human.

All eyes were on the new divine figure that appeared in their middle once the light dimmed. A tall man, roughly two meters in height, with golden blond hair and a youthful yet fatherly face. His golden slitted eyes swept across his sons, his golden robe rustling at his movement. He had two black horns growing out of his head and a slight glow to him. But the most notable of his traits was that he was slightly see through.

"My sons, it is good to see you in person." greeted his soft, yet powerful, voice. "I am happy that you all gathered here, for I have an important announcement for you. Especially you Dovahkiin."

His voice Was silent, yet it echoed across the top of the mountain and into the ears of the dragons present. None of them spoke up, it was already agreed that the strongest among them holds the sole right to talk to the god that created their souls.

" Father, we are honored that you would seek to contact us. Please allow me to ask what caused you to take this action?" The youngest son of Akatosh asked his father as respectfully as he could. His father smiled at that, a proud smile like only a father could give.

" At ease son, you are my children there is no need to be overly respective to me. I simply wish to offer all of you something that I was informed of recently." came the god's soft reply. This information caught the interest of his children. Was their father offering them a reward for fulfilling the task given to the Dragonborn? What would that reward look like?

They were pulled out of their thoughts when their father continued to explain. "My sons, I give you the offer to join me in my realm. To fly the skies of Aetherius and truly join the ranks of the gods." the gathered dragons could not believe what they heard. Join their father in the divine realm? It sounded to good to be true, for all but the Dragonborn that is. He could already tell that his father was mostly talking to his brothers. Now to find out why.

"Father," he began slowly, "will I be included in this offer or do you have another task for me?" his voice became hopeful at the end. As much as Dovahkiin respects his father, he had no plan of leaving the world behind in case he is needed once more. He wishes for a new task, a new adventure.

Akatosh's smile softened a bit more."Do not worry son, while I do not have a task for you I do have a place you would love to go. One where you shall be called upon if the mortals need you, one where you will meet countless heroes like yourself." The Dragonborn listened intently to his divine parent, this place he described sounded like Sovngarde, a place where heroes gather for endless feasts and celebration in honor of the life they led. A Land of the honored dead.

Yet, the part where the god said that he would be called upon if the mortals needed him was an indicator that this was not Sovngarde. Only someone with the right shout could call upon the heroes of old. A shout only the last Dragonborn could use now.

"My son, you are powerful. If it was not for your mortals body, you could be as powerful as a god. The moment you die is the moment you attain godhood and I know you, you would not want to be part of the divines because you could not directly aid the people yourself." his father was right, he still thought the protection of the mortal races his duty."No you will not join us in Aetherius, your reward is that your wish shall be granted. There is a place where heroes go that left their mark in history. Normally only heroes of another world get to reside there, but the divines decided to help you reach it. As soon as you reach it, your mortal body will be left behind and you will ascend beyond your current existence and limitations. You will also be called upon if you are needed. "

A place beyond this world. And one connected to another one as well. This sounds exiting, something just for him. "Father, what is this place called?"

Akatosh smiled at his son knowingly and answered.

"I knew you would like the Sound of this place, my son." he said while smiling, pleased with his childs curiosity . "It is called..._"_

_"The Throne of Heroes"_

* * *

**A.N.: Just an idea I had, about how the Dragonborn could enter the Throne of Heroes.****It's a one shot, but I will do more if the Inspiration hits me.****So, bye. **


	2. Knight of the Sun VS Son of the Sun

**A.N.: I have found my Inspiration!**

**Chapter 2 takes part in the Camelot singularity. No the Dragonborn will not be summoned by Ritsuka, but he will be one of the servants that normally appear as story supports in game.**

**Class he will be summoned as: Archer.**

**You may be able to guess what his Noble Phantasm is.**

**Story start!**

* * *

Fujimaru Ritsuka was not having a great day. Just as they reached the gates of the holy city, they had to find out that the selection process to enter the city includes the killing of innocent people if they don't prove to be 'worthy'.

He had to watch as a woman sacrificed herself to protect her son because he was not deemed worthy of entering. Naturally, now he and mash are protecting him in his mothers stead, Well mash is, he can't really fight the knights or Gawain.

Speaking of the knight of the sun, he is completely overwhelming mash. The girl does not have the strength to match Gawain when he is backed by his 'Numeral of the Saint' skill that triples his parameters in direct sunlight. She only survives thanks to her high defense and the support of Da Vinci-Chan, the caster trying everything she could to help the shielder.

Their new friend Lucius just entered the fight to help and it seemed to work. If they keep it up, they might just be able to retreat with the refugees.

As if to respond to the boys thoughts, Gawain jumped back from where he was engaging Lucius and looked at them with barely concealed contempt.

"This has draged on long enough, I shall strike you outsiders down together with that traitor!" as he said that, he positioned his sword, Excalibur Galatine, at his left side, ready to swipe it in an arc and unleash its true name.

Mash was at his side as fast as he could together with Lucius and Da Vinci, ready to protect him even though she didn't even know the true name of her Noble Phantasm.

But, just as he Was about to unleash his swords full power, Gawain was interrupted by a voice shouting something in a language none of the people present could understand. **_"Strun, Bah, Qo!" _**

Once the shout sounded across the Battlefield, the sky darkened with ominous black clouds, the small desert breeze growing in intensity in a moments notice. The weather changed drastically and the sun was blocked out by storm clouds, taking the power advantage from Gawain. Lightning started to strike at the enforcement knights that were under the command of Gawain, for every lightning strike one knight died. The knight of the round in question was dodging lightning strike after lightning strike, guided only by his honed instincts to avoid injury.

"Ritsuka, Mash, Da Vinci!" came the panicked voice of Dr. Roman, "What is going on on your end!? I detect a massive change in the world, it is as of the world suddenly decided to change itself against its own will!" he sounded tens and panicked, understandably so with how fast the situation changed so fast.

"Ha! Your confusion is well founded, mage of Chaldea!" the same voice that announced the change in weather called out, yet it was still undetectable for the gathered people.

Gawain, who was interrupted by said voice before he could kill the chaldeans, was looking around warily, the lightning stopping to target him after the voice spoke a second time. "Show yourself, coward! Do you wish to hide yourself in this storm? Do you have no honor?!" he raged, trying to get the owner of the voice to show himself.

"Hoo? The knight who would strike at the defenseless calling me honorless? That is a good joke Sir Gawain. I did not think you a jester, though I have to admit, the role would suit you considering the knights of the round seem to have become a band of jokes. "The voice answered, but this time it came from directly behind Ritsuka. Everyone present turned to the person it belonged to and found what appears to be another servant, but this one had a presence that could only be compared to Gawain when his numeral of the saint was still active, if not stronger.

He was tall, 1.9 - 2.0 meters in height, with broad shoulders and posture that spoke of power and confidence. His hair was combed back and bound into a short ponytail at the back of his head with braids running along the sides of it. His hair was a light gray but his face was youthful, he looked to be around his mid twenties with golden, slitted, eyes. The armor he wore was made of what looked like scales, with every scales having a golden rim at the edges and runes running along them. Slung on his back was a beautiful golden bow, said bow was surrounded by a constant golden glow and a aura of divinity.

Apparently, Romani was able to detect him now as well, "Fujimaru! I am detecting another servant with you! This one has an absurd amount of divinity! Almost on the level of a divine spirit!"

Ritsuka was about to ask the new servant who he was, but before he could ask, the servant in question raised his hand with a smile and spoke. "At ease, master of Chaldea." came his gentle yet commanding voice, "I wish you no harm. I am merely a traveler that wishes to help the good people that wish to escape this farce of a holy city."

So he was an ally, that is good. Though, one question remains: how did he cause this storm that still raged across the desert. "Did you cause this?", was what Ritsuka asked with some awe in his voice at the imposing presence of the man before him. The answer he got was smile and a nod before the man turned to the knight of the sun that was still watching him warily.

Without looking at her, he addressed Mash, "Servant of the shield, protect your master while I deal with this pest." he did not wait for her to answer before turning to Lucius and adding, "You, rough knight, shall evacuate the civilians together with the caster of Chaldea. Do you agree?" it felt more like a command, even in the restrained and warm tone it was spoken in. Lucius agreed and immediately took Da Vinci with him. After confirming that they did what he asked he turned back to Gawain. "Now, to the pest in question" his tone became harsh and his expression stern.

"A pest? You are quiet arrogant for a rebel, do you truly think you can stand against me and the knights under my command?" Gawain was angry. This stranger simply dismissed him as a pest, as if he wasn't even a threat!

The man looked at Gawain and asked a question that caught him off guard. "And what knights might you be talking about?" At first he thought the man was trying to anger him further so he would become reckless, until he looked around and realised something.

While he was completely focused on the individual standing before him, he stopped thinking about the storm that was striking at his knights. The enforcement knights he had as well as the regular soldiers were nearly eradicated, picked off one by one by the lightning that still strikes uncomfortably near Gawain himself.

This did not make any sense, a knight as well trained as Gawain should not have lost his focus like this just because of one person! This can only mean that this was the work of a skill associated with this individual. Maybe something that draws all attention to him? After all, even the Master of Chaldea and his demi-servant had yet to avert their focus on him until he pointed out that the knights around them were defeated.

"It seems you realise what I did." The stern voice of the unknown man dragged Gawain back to focus, "This was indeed a skill of mine, or at least an aspect of it. Now, knight of the sun, are you ready to fight?" as if to represent the battle that is about to erupt, the storm picked up in strength. A wall of fierce winds surrounded the area the man and Gawain were in, an improvised arena for a fight between the two fighters. "I hope you can live up to your legend, knight of the sun, for I will not hold back even if my current class is not the most powerful option for me." With that last sentence, he pulled his bow from his back while the already imposing aura around him got stronger.

That is when Gawain noticed something, the circle of wind lets sunlight in._ " Is he giving me a handicap? " _if so then the knight just has to show this fool how wrong he was in underestimating a knight of the round table. Judging by the weapon he carries, the man is most likely an Archer class servant, which means that he will be at a disadvantage in close combat.

That in mind, Gawain took his stance and watched his enemy carefully. That was when he noticed the man open his mouth to say something, but all he did is whisper something. When the man was done with whatever he did he was surrounded by a small purple glow that faded just as quick. The action caused Gawain to be more alert. So his foe was a mage as well, that made this a bit more complicated.

After a few seconds of tense silence between the combatants, it was the archer that moved first with a move that the knight did not expect from a ranged fighter. He sprinted at Gawain.

At least that's what it looked like, until the man opened his mouth again, this time to shout once more.

**_"Wuld, Nah, Kest!"_**

His words were a lot faster then the first time he summoned the storm, but this time no significant change happened. Gawain still noticed the spells effect, after all his opponent was gone from his front and now standing beside the knight with the glowing bow held in his hands like he was using an axe to fell a tree.

"Wha-, ghu." The tree in question was the knight of the sun who had his opponent's weapon buried in his stomach. His enemy ended his swing by sending him in the direction of the 'wall' of their battleground. Before Gawain could hit the wall, a particular strong gust of wind came from it and send him back into the arena where he was just able to regain his balance and land on his feet.

The archer followed up on his attacks, running at the winded knight, this time around he didn't shout to increase his speed. Gawain met his enemy's attack with his sword, noticing that, for an archer, he had a good amount of strength behind his swing. "I admit, you surprised me." he grit out, "but this will not happen again. At least you earned a bit of my respect, so tell me your name, at least I will know the name of the warrior that shamed me before I kill you."

The man in question was silent for a moment, still having a stern expression with no visible sing of strain. Then he spoke a single word that, even thought he all but whispered it, carried across loud and clear like an announcement of authority.

" Dovahkiin"

As he revealed his name, the man disengaged from Gawain and materialised an arrow in his right hand. The knight did not wish to give him the chance to fire it and pressed on, intending on overwhelming the archer with force.

Gawain might not be as talented in swordplay as Lancelot or the king, but he still has his pride as a knight of the round and the guardian of Camelot's gates.

When he was about to behead Dovahkiin, the archer jumped over the knight, knocking the arrow and pulling it back completely. He let the arrow fly when he was directly above Gawain, shooting at the ground before the knight's feet.

Gawain's instincts told him to dodge, and so he did. He threw himself to the side, just a bit too late. As the arrow impacted the ground it exploded in a blinding flash of sunlight, the heat scorching part of Gawain's mantle and momentarily blinding him. He still held his stance and tried to listen to his opponent's footsteps. There was but one problem.

Dovahkiin had no audible footsteps and he also could not sense him anymore.

_"Presence Concealment!?"_ this complicated things. He kept on waiting for his vision to clear up when he heard the sound of an arrow piercing air from his right. He immediately dashed to the side and dove towards the position the arrow came from, performing a horizontal slash and being rewarded with the satisfying sound of his sword clashing with the enemy's bow. Just in time he was able to see again and what greeted him made his feeling of success vanish.

There was Dovahkiin, blocking Galatine with the lower half of his bow, an arrow already knocked and pointed at Gawain's chest.

The moment Dovahkiin released the arrow, Gawain experienced another blinding flash, accompanied by pain. The explosion threw him into the air and in the direction of the city gate. Just as the knight tried to position himself for a proper landing, he heard his opponend shout again, this time even faster then the first time.

**_"Fus, Ro, Dah!"_**

Gawain tried to brace himself for whatever was about to hit him, a wave of pure force descendent upon him, sending him hurling throu the air, over the walls of Camelot, in the direction of the central tower.

Dovahkiin himself did not waste time with watching the man fly, he turned to the spectators that watched him send this fearsome knight soaring and have them a reassuring smile.

"So..., I think Introductions are in order."

* * *

**A.N.:**

**So, I was hit with a wave of inspiration and thought: why not just continue this story?**

**Now, if Gawain seemed nerved, that was not really my intention. I just made this fight this short because:**

**a) this was my first time writing a fight scene**

**and**

** b) Gawain was holding back because he was underestimating Dovahkiin. I hope you guys understand.**

**Until next time! **


	3. Starting the travel

**A.N.: Chapter three!**

**Just to inform you guys: Dovahkiin is my personal Dragonborn. He did not become the champion of any daedric prince so he won't have any of their artifacts. He will have some compensation from the divines, but you will have to see for yourself.**

**On to the chapter.**

* * *

The wind was still raging and lightning was striking random places around them while they watched the Servant in front of them. Mash was positioned in front of her master with her shield in front of her.

They watched this man defeat the Knight of the Sun on his own while they could not match him with three people, that alone put Mash on her guard. The refugees that were about to be killed during the selection process are gathering around them, ignoring the storm and focusing solely on the person that fought a knight of the round and won.

The silence was broken by the new servant himself who looked a bit annoyed at their guarded stance towards him.

"At ease, young servant, " Mash twitched at his way of addressing her, a correction on her status as a dem-servant already on her lips before the man continued speaking. " I do not wish you or your master any harm, I simply wish to aid the people of the desert in finding shelter."

After his confirmation that he meant good, Ritsuka came out from behind Mash and approached him. He stopped six foot in front of the intimidating hero and gave him a deep bow." Thank you for your help," he said, "if you hadn't interfered we might not have been able to protect the people on our own."

Ritsuka stood up straight again after thanking Dovahkiin, holding out his hand with a friendly smile on his face. "I am Fujimaru Ritsuka, it's nice to meet you." apparently he remembered Dovahkiin's mentioning of an introduction.

Mash followed shortly after her master, her face slightly flushed for being so wary of Dovahkiin after he helped them. "I am Mash Kyrielight, thank you for saving us as well. I wholeheartedly apologise for my rude behavior." and like that she bowed to him as well, gaining an amused smile from Dovahkiin and a slight chuckle from her master.

"Ha! You are more than welcome. But like I said, at ease I do not wish to receive your gratitude, I simply did my duty to protect those who can't protect themself." he reached for Ritsuka's hand and shook it, causing the poor boy a pit of pain at the strength of his grip. "I am Dovahkiin, Archer class servant, a delight to meet you."

"Ritsuka!" came a call from behind the group just as they finished the introduction. "we should hurry up and get away with the refugees. If we aren't gone by the time Gawain can gather more knights we might have to deal with more than one knight of the round table." It was Da Vinci, closely followed by Lucius and the mentioned refugees. The young boy who lost his mother, Rushd, was right at her side, still looking on the verge of crying.

Ritsuka was about to agree with her when Dovahkiin spoke again. "Indeed," he started, "bringing the people to safety is the priority right now. I know a place were we could go too, up in the mountains." he pointed in the direction he was talking about. After confirming that the chaldeans knew what he was talking about he turned to the people who were still string at him. Some looked hopeful and other like they gave up on it all after being bared entrance into the Holy City. "People of the desert, hear me out! There is no need to despair, I will let none of you die while under my protection. You do not need this farce of a city, there is a place in the mountains that accepts any and all who wish to escape the Holy City and I will make sure that you all arrive unharmed, even if it costs me my life! So, speak! Are you going? Or are you giving up just because some fake knight said you were unworthy?"

He spoke directly and true, his words causing the people to look at each other and back at Dovahkiin. After a small pause, someone came forth. It was a middle aged man followed by a young girl not older than six. "I will follow you. I won't accept this. If you can bring me to a place my daughter can grow up healthy then I don't care." after his admission more and more people stepped up and joined the group until every refugee accepted the proposition. The archer just gave a smile and turned to the chaldeans and Lucius who stood by and watched the display.

"He must have a really high charisma skill if he can rally so many people with so few words." came the disembodied voice of Romani with the others agreeing with him, though Lucius seemed to be a bit irked at Dovahkiin calling Gawain a fake knight.

"We have no time for this. Let's go before more knights appear." The Master of Chaldea was the first to remind them of the situation they are in and urged them to go. Dovahkiin overheard Ritsuka, nodded in his direction and started to lead the people in the direction he pointed at.

"Onward! We have no time to waste. Build a formation with the children, sick and elderly in the middle, those who are capable to defend themself surround them. We will have to march until night, I will cover our retread!" soon the people did as told and prepared for the long journey. All the while, the Master of Chaldea was watching the Dragonborn direct the people and take charge of the situation.

"How are you going to cover us if I can ask? Summoning that storm and fighting Gawain should have exhausted you quite a bit." as Dovahkiin took the front of the group of refugees, Lucius asked him about his plans. The answer he received was a low chuckle from the Archer.

"Do not worry, the storm was made without using any magic and the fight was fought with neither of us going all out, so I will be fine. And about how I will cover us, well..." he trailed of with a smirk before opening his mouth again, this time releasing a shout that shook the surrounding and caused every person in the area to pay attention to what it is going to do.

**_" VEN, MUL, RIIK! "_**

The change was instantaneous. A dense fog appeared in the desert where it should have never appeared. Thankfully, everyone stood close enough to one another to not get lost, with the servants and master at the front of the group.

"Ohh, how interesting! You must be quite well versed in magic to do something like this in such an environment." Praised Da Vinci and coming from someone like the universal genius herself makes it worth quite a lot.

Before she could inquire about his spell, the voice of Dr. Roman could be heard. "This can't be. I did not detect the use magecraft! Not even a trace! Yet this fog still has some mystical properties." He sounded confused and somewhat frantic. It seems that he doesn't like the mystery that is Dovahkiin's shouts.

The man in question just gave a laugh. "Ha! I apologise, mage of Chaldea, but I don't really want to talk about my powers where enemies might be listening." he made a fair point, even with the fog, they are still near the Holy City. "So, I will tell you more about myself as soon as we arrive in the mountains, ok?"

Romani gave a tired sigh but didn't complain. Being sure that there will be no more questions he turned to the group of refugees. "Be sure to keep an eye on each other, if someone is lost then inform me, I will be able to find them. Don't worry about the knights following us, as soon as they enter the fog they will be led astray and loose any sense of direction. The fog stops at one point and will lift as soon as we are too far away understood? "

And so they started their track to the mountains after making sure that everyone is ready.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**So. I am not so good with conversations. I hope this turned out good. Leave a review and tell me how I could improve my writing.**

**See you next time! **


	4. Small Rest

**A.N.: I am back.**

**So I hope everybody reading this is healthy and is trying to keep it that way. My school was closed, so I had some free time, the problem is that I recently got back into Monster Hunter World and kinda forgot to write my stories.**

**Sorry about that.**

**So, a small question: should I make some small Info texts at the end of my chapters about the Dragonborn in whatever class he is summoned in during that time? You know, like the small texts that you can see in FGO.**

**That out of the way, let's start.**

* * *

They have been walking throu the mist that Dovahkiin conjured for some time now. Whenever one of the elderly or children got too tired to keep going, the Archer Class Servant would go to them and carry them until they were fit enough to walk again. That caused others in the group to do the same, like Ritsuka and Mash. Lucius and Da Vinci were instructed by Dovahkiin to play the role of lookout in case of an enemy attack. Even if they couldn't see properly in the dense mist.

Currently, Dovahkiin was carrying Rushd on his back after the boy stumbled and hurt his ankle, the Shielder and her Master Were at his side as well, neither carrying anybody because they took a small brake just recently.

Suddenly, the mysterious Archer stopped in his tracks and spoke.

"I think this is far enough, the are no enemies following us and we should be far enough away from the Holy City that they can't catch up." as he said this, he turned to Mash and handed her Rushd so she could carry him and turned away from the group.

It was Ritsuka that spoke after him, "What are you going to do now?" he asked. The Archer just smiled and took a deep breath.

**_"Lok, Vah, Koor!"_**

With a thundering shout he released a wave of clear energy that passed over everyone present, clearing the Fog in the process. As they were able to see properly again, they noticed that they were near the mountains already, near enough that they have to look up to see the tip .

"Okay everyone, we will be entering the territory of the Mountain People soon. When they come to confront us, leave the talking to me and I will make sure you find shelter." The rouge servant called out to the refugees they are escorting. "For now we will take a brake and rest, understood?"

At the mentioning of rest, the people looked for a good place to rest on with the Chaldeans and their two new allies watching over them.

"Soooo... Can I ask something?" Came the sudden voice of Romani. Dovahkiin, who already knew that he was meant with that question, told him that he can ask away.

"What was that back then? You did not use any magical energy and suddenly the world started changing as if it found an error that it needed to fix as fast as possible. How did you do that?" Was the somewhat confused voice of the doctor. Lucius, Da Vinci, Mash and Ritsuka were listening intently for his answer, all of them being eager to learn what was behind that.

"So that is what you wish to know." Started the Servant. "Well, you could say that it is one of my Noble Phantasms. Those 'spells' you heard are no spells, they are orders." The gathered people gave him a confused look for his answer and he chuckled. " There is no need to look so confused. If I had to simplify it, I would say that it is a kind of divine authority that does not require any power and that can't be denied."

They looked at him for a second, then two and then three before Dr Roman's voice could be heard again.

"Ehhhhhhhhh!? That sounds ridiculous! This sounds like cheating! Such a thing should be impossible!" after that his voice drifted a bit in the background, apparently he started pacing.

It was Mash that got everyone's attention again. "Maybe..." she started, looking a bit reluctant at the Dragonborn. "can you maybe clarify in what legend you appear? That could give us some idea of your abilities." at his amused look she added, "but if you don't want to then that is also okay, we know how essential it is for a servant to conceal their identity!"

"Hmmmm..." The amused look on the Archer's face melted into something more somber. "I don't think you know my legend." All he received were confused faces and with a sigh he clarified. "Does anyone of you know the Legend of the Dragonborn?"

His answer came in the form of Romani's voice, "sorry but we don't have any legend by that title in our database, not do we have a servant associated with the title on record." he said in an apologetic tone, wishing that he didn't insult the man that helped them.

Dovahkiin shook his head. "Do not worry, mage, I already resigned myself to the fact that none can recognise me. Thought, now that I think about it, I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Apologies." with that he faced them directly and held his bow in front of him, stabbing it in the ground like it was a sword and resting his hands on it. "I am Dovahkiin, I hold many titles but you may use 'Dragonborn' if you wish to use any."

The Chaldeans and Lucius were momentarily caught of guard by his sudden introduction, only now realising that they never introduced either.

"Ah, yes! I am the Dem-Servant Mash Kyrielight, class Shielder!" Mash introduce herself fist, bowing at the end.

Her master came next. "I am Ritsuka Fujimaru, the last Master of Chaldea, happy to make your acquaintance!" he smiled with one hand at the back of his head.

"I guess I am next." Da Vinci started. "Well, a pleasure to meet you, I am the universal genius, Leonardo Da Vinci. You can call me Da Vinci-chan for short." after a moment she added, "And the whimpy sounding voice you heard was Romani."

After indignant sounding 'HEY!' in the background , it was the knights turn to introduce himself. With on arm across his chest and a slight bow he started. "I am Lucius, I thank you again for aiding us at the Holy City. We May not have made it without you."

Dovahkiin just shook his head, "You do not need to thank me, I would do all that is in my power to defend those who can not defend themselves. I merely did what was required of me." Suddenly his demeanor changed again, his respectful, formal tone changing into a friendly yet eager smile. "That out of the way, what do you think of getting to know each other properly during our short brake?"

Something about his tone of voice made them uneasy, well all but Ritsuka. "Yes, please! It is always good to get to know your allies, what do you have in mind Dovahkiin-San?" The people around him gave a wry smile at his eager response, questioning how he missed the foreboding smile on the Archers face.

"Ha! A good response boy! Let's do it like this, you need to know if I would be a reliable ally in battle, no? And I need to know the same about you. So why not do it how my people do it." With that sentence he readied his bow, an arrow manifesting in his grip. "Let's have a little fight! It will help us relax a bit and we can put the people we protect at ease by demonstrating our strength. What do you think?"

The servants, the ones who would do the fighting, were a bit reluctant, but the Master is completely caught in the Dragonborn's excitement." Let's do it! Mash let's get ready!" The Shielder in question was less excited at the prospect of a fight.

"Master, don't you think we should rest a bit first?"

"What are you talking about? Don't worry, it is only a friendly spar, and besides, I believe you can do it Mash." at the last part he took her hands in his and looked her directly in the eyes with a smile.

She lost all complains after that. The other Servants also got ready, they did not wish to let the young Shielder do this alone and they could see the logic behind Dovahkiin's argument. The people will be more at ease if they knew that the people protecting them are strong.

So, after Mash handed Rushd to one of the adult refugees, the readied themselves for battle.

"Are all of you ready?" asked the Dragonborn, still in a ready position. His opponents gave him each a nod as confirmation.

"Then, let's start!"

* * *

**A.N.:****So we have a friendly spar between the Dragonborn and the Chaldeans next. This idea came to me when I thought about how many situations like this are in the game.****Some of you asked some questions like: why was Gawain holding back, he should have been able to sense Dovahkiin's divinity.****A proper answer will be given in a future chapter, but I will give a hint.****How is it that, no matter where you go in Skyrim, you are still attacked by bandits and the like even if they should know who you are?****Do you remember how aspects of a servants life can manifest when they are summoned? That is the basis at which I operate in this. So get ready for some situational skills and whatnot.****Until next time. **


	5. Author's Note

**So, as you may notice this isn't an update. this is simply to answer some questions you might have in regards to the status of my stories and the stuff I wrote in those stories.**

**I will answer some of the reviews and and say why I did what I did in "A Heroes** **choice"**

**First Question: Why did Dovahkiin tell them his name and talk about the Thuum?**

**Answer: The reason Servants don't tell their name in a proper grail war scenario is that you can learn their weaknesses and know their abilities from it. Dovahkiin is completely unknown in the world of Fate, removing the risk of telling his name. And it is also impossible to properly defend from the thuum simply because you know how it works if you don't know the specific shouts.**

**Second Question: Why did Gawain underestimate Dovahkiin even thought he should be able to sense his divinity?**

**Answer: Dovahkiin has a skill based on the fact that no one knew his actual face even thought he was a well known hero, leading to him being still attacked by people that knew that the Dragonborn was around but didn't knew how he looked. This became a skill for his non emperor servant classes. It wouls also only work on people that don't have the necessary resistance to mental debuffs and have not faced him before, meaning that the next time he fights Gawain, the knight will not be affected and actually take the fight serious.**

**Last Question: Lore or Game Dovahkiin power wise?**

**Answer: Lore with some extensions due to the fact that this Dovahkiin has a legend that goes even past the events of the game, if you haven't payed attention to the first chapter.**

Thank you for reading this and sorry for giving you false hope of an update. I sadly have not found any real inspiration to write much due to my failed job search and the whole Covid thing.

I hope you all stay save and healthy.

Until next time.


End file.
